


[Podfic of] Normal (is whatever works for you)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison each have their quirks. As they fall into their new relationship, they learn how to live with each other's eccentricities.





	[Podfic of] Normal (is whatever works for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normal (is whatever works for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098577) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



Frecklebombfic as Eliot  
Idella as Parker  
Knight_tracer as Hardison

Edited by knight_tracer

Podfic Length: 9:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Normal%20\(is%20whatever%20works%20for%20you\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Normal%20\(is%20whatever%20works%20for%20you\).m4b)

  



End file.
